


Secret Track

by Pass1onAndH0pe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Family, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7038157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pass1onAndH0pe/pseuds/Pass1onAndH0pe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decided to write something lighthearted with the skelebros after all the sad stuff I've been writing lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Track

The skeleton brothers had established themselves among the Snowdin residents. They were granted sentry duty by Undyne in the event that no one else seemed fit enough to help the Guard Dogs in their work. Everything was peaceful and routine.

It was the routine part that was getting to Sans. There hadn't been much to do back in New Home, but here he had chosen to go, and it was here that he felt he needed to do _something_. If it wasn't productive, it could at least be more fun than sitting for hours at a time in a little wooden shack.

Just so happened, one day as he sat there an idea struck Sans. Straight through the forehead as most random ideas do. Papyrus had taken up cooking lessons with Undyne. Maybe he could put a spin on that somehow. Grinning to himself, he could already think of the perfect _ironic_ alternative to pasta. He would just have to double-check a recipe in the library to be sure.

Later, Papyrus returned home after seeing that Sans' station was vacant. His brother was lazy, yes, but he had never missed the chance to walk home with him. Papyrus started pondering possible answers when he saw Sans in the kitchen with some sort of device sitting on the counter.

"SANS!"

"hey pap, wondered when you'd show."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHAT EXACTLY IS THAT?" Papyrus meandered over to inspect the machine. It was white, with metallic parts, and seemed a bit beatened up but maybe still functional. Maybe.

"i thought we could make some homemade ice cream."

"ICE CREAM?" Papyrus squinted suspiciously at Sans. His brother at times showed the slightest penchant for pranks.

"don't worry bro. i got this machine-"

"IN THE DUMP?"

"-from a guy after they gave it a once-over. and the ingredients," Sans gestured to the counter covered in plastic bags. Papyrus stared at them even more suspiciously.

"HOW DID YOU GET THOSE?"

"so i know a more than your fair share of guys. and to battle the suspicion on your face: a recipe." Sans flourished the paper with a more than necessary gesture. Papyrus took the paper and read it a skeptic hand resting on his chin. Everything seemed to check out clean thus far. Might as well consider this event prank-free.

Suspicion cleared, the brothers began working at mixing the ingredients. Sans proved to be better at measuring the amount of ingredients, but he let Papyrus handle everything else such as stirring. When Papyrus set the full container inside the machine Sans reached inside a pocket for gloves.

"SANS?"

"well, to make ice cream you need something cold, right?"

"THAT IS TRUE."

"so, we'll just need to get some snow from outside."

It sounded innocent enough. The instant Papyrus turned his back to gather a scoop into his gloved hands he felt the impact of something against his back. Turning around with a shout earned him another snowball to the chest. The snow spewed up to obscure his sight.

"c'mon papyrus! i thought undyne was teachin' you something?" Sans taunted from afar. Papyrus didn't even bother brushing off the snow he made himself busy gathering up more.

"OH, I'LL SHOW YOU THE FRUITS OF MY TRAINING, BROTHER!"

They exchanged a fearsome volley of snowballs each ducking and rolling to avoid being hit. A stalemate seemed to arise as Sans had expertly hidden himself behind a snowpoff. Being his size had its great advantages, and hearing Papyrus' footsteps would be easy. Or, at least, Sans thought so until he heard a crunch and realized his fatal error.

"SORRY TO STOP YOU STONE COLD, BROTHER!"

With that, a clump of snow half his size fell ontop of him. Papyrus left him in the dark for a few seconds before aiding him in digging out. Sans coughed, not from the chill, but more so from surprise.

"wow, pap, never knew you had it in ya."

"WELL, WHEN YOU SEE UNDYNE BENCH PRESS BOULDERS IT BECOMES A SOURCE OF INSPIRATION."

Sans laughed and Papyrus joined in soon after. They called a truce and returned indoors with enough clean snow to fill the machine. Pressing the on button the room filled with a loud whirring noise as it sprang to life. The brothers stared at it feeling a sense of accomplishment without even having to taste the results first. Sans felt at ease again to put all that restless energy to work.


End file.
